Maiev Schattensang
|Geschlecht =weiblich |Klasse = |Lebenspunkte = |Stufe = |Titel =Wächterin |Zugehörigkeit =Darnassus |Fraktion = |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = |Zone = |Gebiet = |Status =flüchtig }} Die Wächterin Maiev Schattensang spielte eine entscheidende Rolle im Krieg der Ahnen gegen die Brennende Legion. Sie wurde später zur Wächterin von Illidan Sturmgrimm und zur Anführerin der Wächter. Nach Illidans Machtergreifung in der Scherbenwelt wurde Maiev im Schattenmondtal eingekerkert und unter die Aufsicht von Akama und seinen Aschenzungen gestellt. Maiev verbündete sich mit Akama und schlich sich gemeinsam mit ihm und einigen Abenteurern in den Schwarzen Tempel. Dort stellten sie Illidan - nachdem Maiev ihn (augenscheinlich) getötet hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass ihr Leben nur noch aus der Jagd nach Illidan bestand und mit dessen Tod keinen Sinn mehr hat. Maiev scheint in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm noch am Leben zu sein: Gemeinsam mit Akama ist sie auf dem Ladebildschirm zur Scherbenwelt zu sehen. Geschichte Der Krieg der Ahnen Maiev war ursprünglich eine Priesterin der Mondgöttin Elune im Tempel von Hajiri im Nordwesten Kalimdors. Die Schwesternschaft sammelte sich unter der Führung von Kur'talos Rabenkrone, konnte aber wenig gegen das Abschlachten und das Gemetzel tun. Nachdem Tyrande Wisperwind zur neuen Hohepriesterin ernannt wurde war Maiev verstimmt, agierte aber nicht gegen ihre Vorgesetzte. Tyrande verschwand kurze Zeit später und Maiev nahm automatisch die Position der Hohepriesterin ein.Krieg der Ahnen, Band 1: Die Quelle der Ewigkeit Sie war gegen die Führung durch Desdel Sternauge, trat aber nicht offen auf um die Integrität der Kampftruppen nicht zu gefährden. Nachdem Desdel im Kampf fiel, übernahm Maievs Bruder Jarod Schattensang die Position. Tyrande kehrte zurück und wurde wieder zur Hohepriesterin, Maiev wurde zu ihrer rechten Hand und mit der Untersuchung des Berg Hyjal beauftragt. Dort angekommen entdeckte sie mit Entsetzen, dass Illidan einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit erschaffen hatte. Maiev versuchte mit ihren Wächtern Illidan gefangen zu nehmen, doch er reagierte mit einem Ausbrach an Arkaner Energie, in dessen Folge Dath'remar Sonnenwanderer und ihr Bruder Jarod ins Koma fielen. Nur mit Hilfe von Tyrande und Shandris Mondfeder gelang es, den Dämonenjäger festzusetzen.right|200px Malfurion Sturmgrimm betrachtete Illidan als unrettbar, verbannte ihn gemeinsam mit Cenarius in ein unterirdisches Verließ und kettete ihn dort für alle Ewigkeiten fest. Krieg der Ahnen, Band 2: Die Dämonenseele Die Erschaffung des zweiten Brunnens der Ewigkeit hatte Maiev zutiefst entsetzt und sie meldete sich freiwillig als Wächterin Illidans in seinem Verließ. Sie wollte sicherstellen, dass er nie mehr frei kommen würde. Malfurion war von der jungen Elfe beeindruckt und ernannte sie zur ewigen Wächterin Illidans. Maiev wurde Oberhaupt der Wächterinnen Illidans und versah diese Tätigkeit für 10.000 Jahre. Nach dem Dritten Krieg Die sichere Verwahrung endete nach 10.000 Jahren, als Tyrande in das Gefängnis einbrach, die Wächterinnen tötete und Illidan befreite. Sie wollte den Dämonenjäger als Waffe gegen die Brennende Legion nutzen, doch Illidan nutzte den Schädel des Gul'dan und wurde daraufhin aus dem Eschental verbannt. Trotz seiner Leistungen im Krieg und der Vernichtung von Tichondrius betrachtete Maiev ihn als instabil und gefährlich und machte sich auf die Jagd, um Illidan wieder einzufangen und in sein ewiges Verließ zurück zu bringen. Gemeinsam mit Naisha verfolgte sie ihn durch ganz Kalimdor, schaffte es aber nicht ihn festzusetzen. Sie fand ihn im Hafen von Nendis, wo er gemeinsam mit den Naga versuchte über das Meer zu flüchten. Er entkam ihr knapp und sie verfolgte ihn weiter. Sie landeten auf den verheerten Inseln in Suramar, der alten Elfenstadt die aus dem Meer gehoben wurde. Sie traf auf Drak'Thul, einen ehemaligen Schüler von Gul'dan, der ihr erklärte was Illidans Ziel war: Die Gruft von Sargeras, dem wahnsinnigen Titanen. Sie folgte ihm dorthin und erfuhr auf dem Weg die Geschichte Gul'dans, der hier das Auge von Sargeras zu finden hoffte, dabei aber umkam. Maiev erreichte Illidan, doch er hatte das Auge des Sargeras bereits gefunden. Um sich für seine lange Gefangenschaft zu rächen wollte er Maiev und ihre Wächter einschließen - Maiev gelang es zu entkommen, doch ihre Begleiterinnen starben. Nach ihrer Flucht traf sie auf Malfurion und - zu ihrem Unbehagen - auf Tyrande. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte die Hohepriesterin mit der Befreiung Illidans ein unfassbares Verbrechen begangen und sollte bestraft werden. Malfurion stoppte den Streit und Illidan entkam unterdessen. Sie erreichten ihn im Silberwald und schlossen ein Bündnis mit Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, während Malfurion sich zur Meditation zurück zog. Als sie den Dämonenjäger fanden, wurde Tyrande während des Kampfes in einen Fluß geschleudert und weggespült. Kael'thas versuchte sie zu retten, doch Maiev hinderte ihn daran, um Illidan nicht erneut zu verlieren. Sie fanden ihn in Dalaran, wo Malfurion bereits auf sie wartete. Die Nachricht von Tyrandes Tod zerriß dem Druiden fast das Herz und er richtete seinen Zorn auf Illidan. Nach einem schweren Kampf stellten sie den Dämonenjäger und Maiev bot sich freiwillig als Henker an. Illidan erklärte, dass sich all seine Anstrengungen gegen einen gemeinsam Feind richteten: Den Lichkönig in Nordend. Malfurion warf seinem Bruder vor, den Tod Tyrandes verschuldet zu haben, doch Kael'thas berichtete, dass diese nur weggespült, aber nicht tot gewesen sei. Sein Zorn richtete sich gegen Maiev und er fesselte sie. Gemeinsam mit Illidan machte er sich auf die Suche nach seiner Geliebten und fand sie. Maiev hatte sich unterdessen befreit und die Sturmgrimm-Brüder verfolgt. Sie sah, dass Malfurion den Dämonenjäger in die Freiheit entlassen wollte - in ihrem Versuch das zu verhindern folgte sie ihm in ein Portal. Sie fand sich in der Scherbenwelt wieder und hetzte Illidan, bis sie ihn gefangen nehmen konnte. Zu ihrem Entsetzen erfolgten Angriffe von Kael'thas und den Naga, die Illidan wieder befreiten. In der Scherbenwelt Maiev wird gefangen gehalten - ihre Wächter sind Akama und seine Aschenzungen. Im Laufe der Zeit schmiedet sie ein Bündnis mit dem Zerschlagenen, um Illidans Herrschaft in der Scherbenwelt zu beenden. Gemeinsam mit ihm und einigen Helden dringt sie in den Schwarzen Tempel ein und vernichtet Illidan. Kurz vor seinem vermeintlichen Tod spottet der Dämonenjäger, dass die Wächterin ohne ihn keinen Sinn mehr im Leben finden wird. Wolfsherz Auf der Suche nach einem Sinn in ihrem Leben kehrte Maiev nach Darnassus zurück. Sie erhielt die Erlaubnis eine neue Generation von Wächtern auszubilden, die ihr treu ergeben waren. Als Tyrande und Malfurion sowohl den Hochgeborenen als auch den Worgen nach dem Kataklysmus erlaubten sich auf elfischem Gebiet niederzulassen, reagierte Maiev mit Abscheu: die Hochgeborenen waren schuld an dem Krieg der Ahnen und die Worgen waren für sie nur wilde Tiere. Sie ermordete einen der Hochgeborenen und versuchte, diese Tat Malfurion anzuhängen - der Druide war ihrer Meinung nach ebenso beschmutzt, verdorben und schuldig wie sein Zwillingsbruder Illidan, denn er hatte die Hochgeborenen zurück gebracht und war verantwortlich, das Teldrassil nicht den Segen der Aspekte erhielt - und die Elfen ihre Unsterblichkeit verloren hatten. Maievs Plan wurde von ihrem Bruder durchkreuzt und sie floh, nachdem ihre neuen Wächter den Tod gefunden hatten. Die Wächterin war endgültig dem Wahnsinn aus 10.000 Jahren Isolation und jahrelanger Gefangenschaft in der Scherbenwelt verfallen und sie glaubte, dass nur sie ihr Volk zur wahren Bestimmung verhelfen konnte.Wolfsherz Legion Gul'dan gelang es, den Körper Illidans aus dem Schwarzen Tempel zu stehlen. Maiev verfolgte ihn durch das Portal und spielte bei der Erweckung der Dämonenjäger eine große Rolle. Galerie ;Fan-Art Maiev shadowsong by kirakeller.jpg|© DeviantArt, kirakeller maiev_shadowsong_by_tamplierpainter.jpg|© DeviantArt, tamplierpainter maiev_shadowsong_cosplay___world_of_warcraft_by_mitternachto.jpg|© DeviantArt, mitternachto the_warden_by_themimig.jpg|© DeviantArt, themimig warcraft___maiev_shadowsong_by_kurorochan.jpg|© DeviantArt, kurorochan ;In-Game maiev-shadowsong-warcraft-iii-the-frozen-throne.jpg|Maiev Schattensang in Warcraft III Quellen en:Maiev Shadowsong Kategorie:Nachtelfen Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Jäger